Glory Hole Pornstar France x Pornstar Reader lemon
by The stolen meme
Summary: IDK my other lemons have no longer interested me and i have took a liking to france so- yeah.


You were kind of having a small panic as you weren't that familiar to this show business thing. It was actually kind of embarrassing being a porn star. Getting pulled over on the streets and getting acknowledged for being fucked on camera. You sighed walking into the studio and said "I'm [full name] I'm here for the shooting...". They let you in, you looked at the directors as some of the people had put you in a room. "Aaaand- ACTION!" the camera was on you, they had you in a room with some other porno on the screen. You blushed as you saw the hole but didn't make eye contact or physical contact with it. You spread your legs as spat on your fingers rubbing yourself to lube yourself. "F- A-ah" You inserted a finger into your heating core. You thrust your finger in yourself moaning quietly when you saw a member pop from the hole. Again you blushed as you got up and knelt down and put your hands around it. "They did it right this time-" you mumbled, you knew the man on the other side heard you and possibly pushed himself a bit closer. You pumped your hands fast on his member, you put your mouth on it and licked the head of it. "Oh- You taste so good~"You deepthroated it gagging a little. He came in your mouth, they wanted you to swallow but you spat it out. You got up and held your folds open, you held his member guiding it into yourself. "a-ah, mon amour~" you heard the man behind the wall speak. "He's French-" you thought to yourself... You thrust your core on and off his member. Each time it kissed your womb. "F-Faaah!" you yelled as you pulled away as he shot cum on your ass and you leaked out your juices. A few minutes after the shooting they introduced you to the man behind the wall. "Bonjour mon amour~" He said, you actually had no idea what he said but you thought he said 'hello my love' which was actually correct. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy- The sad membre behind the wall, heh..." You blushed "Oh it, your member- It- heh... O-OH! I-i'm [name first and last or nick name]" you felt so awkward standing with this man still nude. As was he, you giggled nervously "Uh-" the directors and other people were huddled somewhere else. "C'mon-" France grabbed you by your wrist and ran into the bathroom with you. "Mon amour- your core was so beautiful from what I saw, I want more mon cherie!" Francis had tangled his fingers in your [hair length] [hair color] hair. Francis sat you down on the counter as he licked your core. you shuddered and giggled. "Stop that-" you said."Oh but it's fun to do it!" Francis looked at you with a smirk. You couldn't help but push him away a little "Playing rough are we?" He honned like the frog he was. His member was becoming erect as you teased it with your core. You were still wet from filming so it would most likely slide in just fine. "You're so dirty~" You blushed pushing yourself onto him as he was up against the wall. He was in, his member was filling you, you moaned loudly as Francis leaned over groping and massaging your breasts. Francis would thrust faster and faster when you both reached your limits and came at the same time, your walls contracted and hugged Francis's member while he was inside of you. "Your cum is so warm daddy" you slurred pulling away from him as you leaked with his cum. "Maybe we can quit this horrible thing and have kids-" you said softly kissing Francis and smiled."Oui, I'd love that" Francis smiled. A few months have past since you took the pregnancy test, it came back positive. And since then nothing has really happened between you two other than him being your newly found boyfriend. You just ponder of when he will propose. You sighed but then smiled kissing Francis. "Thank you for our new family" you said laying your head on his chest as he kissed your head. "Thank porn!" he said jokingly as you hit him. "You're so stupid," you giggled 

* * *

_**Sooooo~ thank you for reading this cringy shit, so should I make a part two but it's like mommy!reader etc-**_


End file.
